


［异坤］爱难辨 10

by tiffanypurin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanypurin/pseuds/tiffanypurin
Summary: “ 为什么你的信息素把我填满了，我的心还是空荡荡？”





	［异坤］爱难辨 10

**爱难辨 第十话** \- “ 为什么你的信息素把我填满了，我的心还是空荡荡？”

  
  


\---

  
  


日出时分，王子异眼看着熟睡在副驾上的蔡徐坤，伸手提高了盖在蔡徐坤身上的外套。

车外的天空从深蓝色变成了浅蓝色，很浅很浅的，转眼间天边出现了一道红霞，红霞的范围慢慢儿扩大，光亮也慢慢地加强，是朝阳在冉冉上升。

  
  


昨夜，王子异临时标记蔡徐坤后来，两人什么也没发生。

爱是情欲的导火线，也是绊脚石；它可以是热情冲动，也可以是怜悯克制，又或者是收放自如，更好地在两者之间徘徊。被爱支配的人容易走在极端，而懂得支配爱的人，才懂得如何好好地爱一个人，因为爱不可以是完全的热情，更不可以是十足的克制。

王子异还没学会支配爱，不知道怎么拿捏才是对的，也不知道怎么才能让蔡徐坤一分不少地感受到他的那份爱。

于是到最后，他逼不得已自己下车，一个人站在车外吹风，让自己清醒，也等蔡徐坤的情欲自然缓解。

当然，发情的omega没alpha那么能自我克制，蔡徐坤的信息素还是透过车窗的缝隙渗出，不断地向车外的王子异发出渴求的信号，只是过了一会儿临时标记便起了安抚的作用，让蔡徐坤安分起来，也缓缓地睡过去了。

王子异等到蔡徐坤睡稳了才敢上车，把自己的外套给人儿当被子用。那时蔡徐坤脸上有一道湿湿的水光，王子异知道蔡徐坤是哭过了才睡着的，因为在车外的时候他听到了断断续续的抽泣声。他轻轻地吻去蔡徐坤脸上的泪痕，眼光光地看着蔡徐坤看了一整夜，直到天亮......

  
  


霎時，東方迸射出金光，周围的云雾成了淡黄色，又仿佛被鑲上了一道光亮的金边。金光穿透车窗玻璃，反射在蔡徐坤的脸上，特别的美。

王子异的双眼定在蔡徐坤的脸上移不开，他不敢确定昨晚的告白、拥抱、亲吻甚至是临时标记会否改变他与蔡徐坤之间的关系，但至少在临时标记消退之前，蔡徐坤是他的。

王子异缓缓地俯身凑近，鼻尖距离人儿的脖颈两厘米，他轻轻的一吸，嘴角不禁上扬。蔡徐坤身上有一半是他的味道，淡淡的无花果奶香混合着檀香独有的奶味，香浓而不腻。

  
  


\---

  
  


王子异发动车子回家，车子停泊在私人车库，他小心翼翼地把蔡徐坤横抱出来，蔡徐坤依然睡得很沉，也许是因为昨晚累坏了。

王子异进屋后就看见一脸担心的管家陈叔，陈叔快步地上前迎接。

  
  


“哎啊，少爷你终于回来了，怎么一去就去了一整晚？我刚才还想着报警了呢......”

  
  


陈叔知道王子异凌晨出门去找人，但没想到找到天亮才回家，陈叔也是操了老心，整晚就寢難安，于是早早就起床了，一直等着少爷回来，看到少爷抱着熟睡的人儿出现在家门口才松了一口气。

  
  


“少爷，蔡先生没事吧？？”

  
  


王子异摇头，低声地跟陈叔说道，“嘘...小声点儿，别把人弄醒了。”

  
  


蔡徐坤在王子异的怀里动了动身子，还皱起了眉头。陈叔见状也不敢多说，比手划脚地示意王子异早饭已经准备好。王子异点头，抱着蔡徐坤上楼去。

  
  


\---

  
  


王子异把蔡徐坤安顿在床上，轻轻地抚平人儿的眉头，又在额上落下一吻。蔡徐坤自己迷迷糊糊地番了个身，大半张脸埋在王子异惯用的枕头上，可爱极了。

王子异和暖的大手抚过蔡徐坤露出来的半边脸，这时，蔡徐坤的手机响了，铃声的旋律很耳熟，是那天在酒吧听到蔡徐坤唱的那首歌，但只有音乐，没有人声。

蔡徐坤的歌声在王子异脑海中自动补上。

  
  


🎶夜已经慢慢地掉下来......

  
  


手机铃声越来越响，王子异怕把蔡徐坤吵醒，于是立马从蔡徐坤身上找出手机。来电显示是‘咖啡店老板’，王子异皱起眉头，没想到前几天才把蔡徐坤的工作辞掉了，人儿这么快又找新的工作。

王子异不懂为什么蔡徐坤这么喜欢打工，他不缺钱，怎么也养得起蔡徐坤，说他大男人主义也好，他根本不需要蔡徐坤在外面奔波劳碌，只要在家里就行。

他轻轻叹气，挂掉来电，打算顺便关手机之际，却被锁机屏的背景图吸引住。那是蔡徐坤和一个小孩子的自拍照，孩子坐在蔡徐坤怀里，看上去最多两三岁。不知道是因为加了猪鼻子🐽特效的关系还是什么，孩子和蔡徐坤的长相有半分相似。

  
  


**这孩子......**

**如果你当初没把我们的孩子打掉**

**我们的孩子也差不多这么大了吧？**

**如果这孩子是......**

**不，不可能**

**怎么会？**

**那这个孩子是谁？**

  
  


王子异的目光依然停留在手机上，拇指往屏幕上一推，想要解锁看看有没有更多的照片，却不知道蔡徐坤的密码。他试了蔡徐坤的生日日期，也试了自己的生日日期......

  
  


［密码错误 请再试一次］

  
  


\---

  
  


蔡徐坤睡到中午时分才自然醒，醒来的时候是自己一个人的，莫名的不安和空虚感从心头涌上，他下意识在被窝里蜷缩身体。

这是被标记初期的正常反应，刚被标记的omega比较脆弱，缺乏安全感，虽然体内已有alpha的信息素，但依然需要alpha的陪伴，甚至变得依赖。偏偏王子异不在，蔡徐坤的本能反应就是躲进男人的被窝里，用残留的檀香把自己闷住。

蔡徐坤第一次被标记，即使是临时的，他也不曾拥有。这人生中的第一次，与他所愿，属于王子异。可是，蔡徐坤并没有特别高兴，反而有点郁闷。

昨晚王子异说喜欢自己了，但王子异也曾经说过很多很多遗背甚至是伤人的话。

  
  


‘不算什么......’

  
  


‘做戏做全套，不用当真。’

  
  


’少在这里犯贱，滚出去。’

  
  


‘蔡徐坤，你现在是我老婆，请你演好这个角色’

  
  


‘果然是酒吧里混的......’

  
  
  


**所以喜欢或许是说说而已**

**还是那句 不用当真**

**看，你留下我一个人了**

**我需要你 你却不在**

**临时标记也只是临时标记**

**迟早会退 **

**一切便回到原点**

  
  


其实蔡徐坤心里很矛盾，他很想相信男人的喜欢，但一句喜欢是不是就可以抵挡所有伤人的话语？

蔡徐坤把枕头拉下来抱在胸前，再把脸埋了进去。

  
  


**为什么**

**为什么你的信息素把我填满了**

**我的心还是空荡荡......**

**那个喜欢我的你，在哪？**

  
  


蔡徐坤不争气地想要王子异出现，但他骗自己说这不是出于自己对王子异的渴望，而只是对alpha的渴望。因为他是一个omega，而王子异是他的alpha，临时的alpha。

  
  


\---

  
  


房门外，王子异在电话里向秘书交代工作项目，把这两天所有的会议通通取消。电话谈到一半，一股无花果籽间淡淡的天然苦味便从门里传出。

这是一股不安、郁闷的信息素，王子异知道该是蔡徐坤醒来了，他马上草率地结束了与秘书的通话，冲进卧室。

卧室里的人儿把被子盖过头，也不知道闷在被子里闷了多久，王子异坐到床边，缓缓地把被子掀开。

蔡徐坤抬头看着王子异的那一刻，王子异的心仿佛被狠狠地刺了一刀。他发现人儿的眼睛红红的，鼻子也红红的，就连脸蛋也哭红了。

王子异俯身把蔡徐坤抱进怀里，“不哭了......”

蔡徐坤不由自主地把脸埋进王子异的脖颈，把alpha身上那股确确实实、浓郁醇厚的檀香味吸入。他以为有了男人的信息素，自己的身体就没那么难受了，原来并不是这样的，他要的远远不止......

  
  


“王子异...如果你昨晚只是说说而已，请放了我，我们提早结束- 唔-”

  
  


什么叫说说而已？提早结束？王子异一句也听不惯。火在心头的王子异用强吻来惩罚蔡徐坤，堵住蔡徐坤的嘴。

或许是出于omega对alpha的无条件服从，蔡徐坤并没有挣扎。王子异心里的气消了以后，吻慢慢地缓和下来，也恢复了理智。

“蔡徐坤，如你所说，喜欢你是说说而已，但那是因为我不只是喜欢你......我-”

蔡徐坤主动地凑上去，这下换他堵住了王子异的嘴，他怕王子异要说的是‘我爱你’。

这三个字的份量太重，蔡徐坤此刻背不起。

王子异很快就取得这一吻的主导权，深深地吻下去，以此代替刚才没能说出口的三个字。

  
  
  
  
•~•~•

第十话 完

💙💛💙💛

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
